The Umbra Friend
The Umbra Friend is the first arc. Of Flurry Dragonic Salamanders. It's a story about 2 flowerminala's, both different then normal ones. One's a umbra and one is a crescent. Both bond, but things also fail. Blurb Whitefly was an Albino Flowerminala, or at least: The legends say so. Because of all hatred, he turned into an Umbra Flowerminala, one which haunts their home while seeking for friendship. Only one did accept. That was Fifiny. Together they are on a journey full of secrets and adventure, to save Whitefly from being an Umbra. But they both have an own big secret which is dangerous. Will Fifiny succeed to bring back Whitefly? Main characters The Main characters are Whitefly and Fifiny, sub-characters are Metamin, Icara, Furtiara, Tolatimus and the Tolalamus. Popular quotes (Spoilers!) 'Moon and Umbra bond' (spoiler!) Moon and Umbra bond is the short sentence SnowyPantherZ made to tell what it's about, only, you need to read the story to find out who Umbra and Moon are. In this season, Fifiny and Whitefly bond with friendship. As Fifiny is the moon elemental. And actually, she's not called Fifiny but Lunia. Lunia tells Whitefly there is another flowerminala who is the Sun, but they aren't easy to find, as their tree is the opposite diagonal of the Sun tree. This tree they live in is the Moon tree, where legends are told about Umbra's. Episode/part names They have actual names too. # Umbra and I # Night power # Watchers # Tolatimus's and Lunia # Light and Dark # Double trouble # Regret # Forgiveness # Choices Spoiler Ending part 1 part 2 part 3 Part 4 part 5 part 6 part 7 part 8 part 9 (finale) trivia -Fifiny's name is a combination of (Fi'''nish, '''Fin and Tiffan'y'). -Whitefly was named because of being an albino Flowerminala, and also because he could fly straight after being born, which is normally impossible. -Cyan Blue stated the idea to start writing a book about this arc. But with a bigger story. Where things aren't so quick. The whole story (+ some edits) There once were two flowerminala's, both were born in the same tree. The Sunlit tree, is where they lived. Both were underrated, as with Fifiny's shattered wings and Whitefly's umbra form. Whitefly is an an Albino Flowerminala, completely white with pink eyes and dark blue feathers. He was underrated and hated. Bullied everyday, hated his whole life. Even his parents refused to let him live. They created a pool of water and brought the tiny Whitefly to swim. Soon they pushed him under water, since albino's are weaker for water as flowerminala's. But he refused to drown and bit his mothers paw, and escaped. He shot some fire at his mother, but he was very weak. He hated his mother from now on. He escaped and flew to another tree. But in the Catolyptus tree, things got worse. It was the spot where he was turning into an umbra, and so he did. He went back to the Sunlit tree, and to make things worse for him, his parents were killed as banishment from this world, because of 'murder'. It didn't make sense after all. They were evil. Finally , he met Fifiny. She was kind, sweet, and lovely. But he didn't realize that she could be his friend. They were friends for years, but finally it came: the hate of Metamin, the king of their tree. Finally turning into the Tolatimus and scaring him of, but also because of jealousy of Lunia's lunar powers. Lunia was actually Fifiny, but updated. Her wings were fixed and whole, her feather glows and her horns changed color. She only did kill the Tolatimus and Whitefly by changing into an evil light creature. She wasn't meant to do this, and killed him. She wasn't killed as banishment for life, because Metamin knew she was kind. So she got a second chance. Full of regret, she went on the search for her counterpart. She finally found him, but it took a long while...